


Metal Wrapping Paper

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Totomaru gives his boyfriend a birthday gift.
Relationships: Gajeel Redfox/Totomaru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Metal Wrapping Paper

"You got me... a metal box?" Gajeel questioned, peering first at his gift, then at Totomaru.

"Uh... no," Totomaru replied, a little sheepish. Of course that's what it ended up looking like. Maybe this hadn't been a good idea after all. "Instead of paper, I had your birthday gift wrapped in sheet metal."

Gajeel's head snapped back to the gift, and then to Totomaru, before returning to the gift once again. He couldn't seem to figure out where he wanted to look. After a minute of this, the dragon slayer finally decided to focus fully on his boyfriend, his red eyes glistening. "You got me... metal wrapping paper?" he said, his voice breaking slightly with the force of his emotion.

Totomaru nodded. "Yeah. I figured you could eat it when you were done." Less cleanup and Gajeel would get a treat. It had seemed like a smart idea at the time, even if it had been a bit pricy to get accomplished.

"That is the nicest thing that anyone has ever done for me." Gajeel sniffed. "Seriously. Thank you."

His boyfriend smiled. "Glad you like it. But let me know what you think of the gift inside, as well."

The dragon slayer contemplated the metal box for a moment. "Quick question, but is the gift itself metal too? Need to know before I bite into it."

That issue had not actually occurred to Totomaru. "Um..." Oh, no.

"It is, isn't it?" Gajeel shrugged. "No big deal." He hooked his claw-like fingernails into the welded seam and began to pry the metal back, Totomaru's apartment filling with a horrendous screeching noise as the metal protested the action.

Totomaru grit his teeth and pretended not to notice the sound, which did not seem to phase Gajeel in the least if the grin on his pierced face was anything to go by.

At least his boyfriend was happy. And he'd be even happier once he discovered the new piercing kit inside the metal wrapping.


End file.
